onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Brook/Historia
Przeszłość Zanim Brook dołączył do załogi Rumbowych był dowódcą w konwoju bitewnego w "pewnym królestwie", gdzie nauczył się szermierki. Poznanie Laboona Pięćdziesiąt dwa lata temu Brook był częścią załogi Yorkiego znanej jako załoga Rumbowych, jako jeden z wielu muzyków w załodze. Gdy załoga była jeszcze na West Blue, ich statek trafił na zagubionego małego wieloryba. Widząc, że ten był bardzo zdenerwowany Brook zasugerował, by zagrać mu muzykę na uspokojenie. Razem z resztą załogi zagrali piękną melodię, która zadziałała. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook opiekuje się Laboonem. Następnego załoga zauważyła, że wieloryb nadal płynie za nimi. Członkowie załogi Rumbowych nazwali wieloryba Laboon. Od wtedy przygody załogi Yorkiego były przeżywane razem z Laboonem wśród różnych radosnych pieśni. Kiedy okręt załogi dotarł do Red Line by wpłynąć na Grand Line pojawił się problem. Laboon był jeszcze dzieckiem, więc obawiano się, że Grand Line jest dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Załoga próbowała przekonać Laboona, by ten został na West Blue, ale im się nie udało więc poprosili o to Brooka. Brookowi też się to nie udało. Członkowie załogi Rumbowych starali się więc ignorować wieloryba w nadziei, że ten od nich odejdzie. Sądzili, że się udało więc wpłynęli na Grand Line. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Laboon wciąż płynął za nimi. thumb|200px|Brook, Laboon i reszta załogi Rumbowych świętują po raz ostatni. Statek trzeba było naprawić, co trwało, aż trzy miesiące. Gdy ten czas minął załoga Rumbowych zostawiła Laboona pod opieką Crocusa. Piraci obiecali wielorybowi, że wrócą do niego, gdy opłyną cały świat. Do tego czasu Laboon miał urosnąć. Kres załogi Rumbowych thumb|200px|lewo|Brook i reszta załogi czuwa przy umierającym kapitanie. Brook i reszta załogi doznała wszystkich niebezpieczeństw z Grand Line, ale płynęli przed siebie z pieśnią na ustach. Jednak pewnego dnia przydarzyła się tragedia, ponieważ kapitan załogi Rumbowych i kilku innych członków załogi zachorowało na nieuleczalną chorobę. Aby nie dopuścić zarażeniu reszty załogi chorzy postanowili spróbować wydostać się z Grand Line przez Calm Belt. Yorki powiedział Brookowi, że żałuje tej decyzji, ale to jedyny sposób na uratowanie załogi. Wiedząc, że nie spotka już Laboona zapytał załogę, czy oni pozdrowią wieloryba od chorych. Gdy Yorki leżał na łożu śmierci zapytał się Brooka, czy ten może zagrać dla niego jego ulubiony utwór pt. Gorzała dla Binksa. Później Brook i reszta załogi rozdzieliła się z zarażonymi. Pomimo utraty połowy załogi Rumbowych płynęli dalej przez Grand Line na nowym statku. Brook został mianowany nowym kapitanem załogi. Podczas podróży przez morze pojawiła się nagroda za głowę Brooka w wysokości 33 milionów berry. Wszystko było dobrze, ale w Trójkącie Floriańskim załoga Rumbowych została zaatakowana przez wrogich piratów. Brook i część załogi przeżyła atak. Jednak broń wroga była skażona trucizną, która wyniszczała ciała Brooka i reszty załogi. Wiedząc, że zjadł Oż-Ożywowoc zaproponował im zagrać ostatnią piosenkę, którą nagrają na nagrywającym dialu, który wcześniej kupił od kupca. Brook obiecał, że po śmierci popłynie do Laboona i odtworzy mu to nagranie. Załoga zebrała się i zaczęła do utraty sił grać swoje ulubione melodie. Mimo, że byli szczęśliwi przy muzyce powoli ulegali truciźnie i umierali jeden po drugim z uśmiechami na twarzach. W końcu pozostał Brook, który z ciężkim sercem pamiętając o obietnicy grał dalej dla Laboona, aż również umarł. Zmartwychwstanie thumb|200px|Dusza Brooka wraca do jego rozłożonego ciała. Mimo trudności dusza Brooka znalazła swoje ciało i powróciła do niego dzięki Oż-Ożywowocowi. Niestety szukanie swego ciała we mgle zajęło mu to cały rok, więc znalazł tylko kości, afro i poniszczone ubranie. Afro było nienaruszone przez "głębokie korzenie". Po odrodzeniu zebrał ciała swoich towarzyszy i zrobił im trumny w głębi statku. Przez prawie pięćdziesiąt lat żył spokojnie na statku. Ster był uszkodzony, więc nie mógł wypłynąć. Brook nie miał co robić, więc spędzał czas śpiewając, skacząc albo opierał się o ścianę pod kątem 45 stopni. Kiedy spał śniła mu się żywa załoga Rumbowych, a gdy się budził czuł się samotny i świadomy jaka czeka go przyszłość. Utrata cienia Po pewnym czasie Brook trafił na Thriller Bark (pięć lat przed poznaniem Słomkowych). Chcąc naprawić ster postanowił zbadać wyspę. Znalazł tam różne dziwne stwory. Został porwany i zobaczył jak Gekko Moria tworzy zombie z jego cieniem. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook czołga się po porażce w walce z Ryuumą. Po pewnym czasie Brook odnalazł Ryuumę, zombie z jego cieniem. Podczas walki Ryuuma okazał się być zbyt silny i kilku ciosach Brook poprosił o miłosierdzie. Potem uciekł po cichu z Thriller Bark. Walka pozostawiła ranę na czaszce. Przez pięć lat celem Brooka było pokonać Ryuumę. Przygoda na wyspie duchów thumb|200px|Brook przyjmuje zaproszenie Luffy'ego do załogi. Po pięciu samotnych latach na Trójkącie Floriańskim statek Brooka natknął się na Thousand Sunny'ego. Luffy, Nami i Sanji weszli na jego statek. Uznali jego maniery za niego ekscentryczne. Bez zbędnych rozmów Luffy zaprosił Brooka do załogi. Brook się zgodził ku zaskoczeniu Nami i Sanjiego. Po wejściu na Thousand Sunny'ego w czasie obiadu Brook wyjaśnił czemu jest kościotrupem z afro i czemu nie ma cienia. Nie powiedział przez kogo, by chronić Słomkowych. Dodał też, że nie może wyjść na słońce, ponieważ to by go całkowicie zabiło. Brook pokornie odmówił przyłączenia się do załogi, ponieważ czuł, że będzie dla nich ciężarem. Luffy obiecał Brookowi, że zdobędzie jego cień. Szczęśliwy widząc żyjących ludzi Brook zauważył ducha wychodzącego ze ściany, co go przestraszyło. Brook i Słomkowi wybiegli z kuchni i zobaczyli, że Sunny podryfował do Thriller Bark. Widząc to Brook wyskoczył ze statku i pobiegł po wodzie na wyspę. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook ponownie walczy z Ryuumą. Przeczesując po raz kolejny wyspę, Brook natrafia na swego wroga, Ryuumę, z którym to stacza kolejny pojedynek. Po raz kolejny przegrywa, nie mogąc odzyskać swego cienia. Ponownie widzimy go, gdy ratuje z opresji Robin i Franky'ego, pokonując pająka zombie – Tararana. thumb|200px|Brook ratuje Usoppa z pomocą soli. Wtedy też tłumaczy, że zombie można pokonać karmiąc ich solą, dzięki czemu skradzione cienie opuszczają sztuczne ciała. Po wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego, włącznie ze złożoną obietnicą Laboonowi, Brook wyruszył ponownie odnaleźć Ryuumę, z zamiarem pokonania go. Pojedynek skończył się połamaniem kości Brooka i niemal straceniem przez niego jego drogocennego afro. Na szczęście przybyli Franky i Zoro, gdzie ten ostatni wyzwał na pojedynek Ryuumę, z zamiarem zdobycia nowego miecza oraz odzyskaniem cienia Brooka. Walka skończyła się wygraną Łowcy Piratów. Dzięki temu Brook odzyskał swój cień. W późniejszym czasie Brook stanie do walki wraz ze Słomkowymi przeciwko Oarsowi jak i samemu Morii. Oczywiście zwyciężają. Po ataku kolejnego Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz - Kumy, Brook był jedną osobą z niewielu, która zachowała świadomość po wybuchu bomby, przez co widział całe zajście między oponentem, Zoro i Sanjim. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook przebija się przez ciało Oarsa. Po wydarzeniach na Thriller Bark, Brook oficjalnie dołączył do załogi Słomkowych jako muzyk. Gdy zagrał Gorzałę dla Binksa Luffy powiedział, że zna ten utwór od Shanksa. Od Słomkowych Brook dowiedział się, że Laboon ma się dobrze. Brook zadeklarował lojalność Luffy'emu i pokazał swój list gończy. Dwa dni później Brook postał ukazany na tle nowego grobu załogi Rumbowych zbudowanego przez Franky'ego wg projektu Usoppa udekorowany kwiatami przez Choppera. Brook postanowił zagrać swojej poprzedniej załodze ostatnią piosenkę. Zoro zapytał się, czy Brook może odegrać piosenkę dla swojego zniszczonego miecza. Później Sunny popłynął w stronę wyspy ryboludzi. Zarzewie konfliktu Przygoda na archipelagu Sabaody thumb|200px|Brook walcyz z Latającymi Rybojeźdźcami. Załoga Słomkowych dopłynęła do Red Line. Brook dołączył do wyprawy pod wodę, by odnaleźć wyspę ryboludzi. Pod wodą zaczął panikować. Słomkowi poznali Keimi, której postanowili pomóc uratować Hachyka. Gdy Sanji pokonał Duvala, Słomkowi odpłynęli i zaczęli jeść takoyaki. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook i przyjaciele bawią się w Sabaody Parku. Sunny dopłynął do Sabaody. Tam Hachyk zabrał załogę Słomkowych do Shakky, a później do Sabaody Parku, gdzie Keimi została porwana. Brook i Chopper czekali więc na Latających Rybojeźdźców, którzy dotarli po dłuższej chwili i zabrali ich do domu aukcyjnego na pierwszej wyspie. Na miejscu Luffy zaatakował jednego z Niebiańskich Smoków co wywołało chaos. Załoga się przegrupowała. Rayleigh pokonał marynarzy w domu aukcyjnym. Gdy Luffy, Kid i Law pokonali marynarzy na dworze załoga udała się do baru Shakky, gdzie Rayleigh okazał się być w przeszłości pierwszym oficerem załogi Złotego Rogera. W dodatku jego przyjaciel Crocus okazał się być częścią załogi Króla Piratów. W końcu Rayleigh obiecał, że pokryje statek w trzy dni. Na ten czas załoga miała się rozdzielić. thumb|200px|Spotkanie z Pacifistą. Po drodze napotkali Pacifistę (myśleli, że to Kuma). W czasie walki Brook zauważył, że to nie jest Królewski Wojownik Mórz ponieważ, Pacifista nie ma łapek. PX-4 został ostatecznie pokonany, ale niestety pojawił się Sentoumaru z kolejnym Pacifistą. Brook postanowił wspomóc Usoppa i rannego Zoro. Na drodze stanął im admirał Żółta Małpa. Do walki z admirałem stanął Rayleigh. W czasie walki pojawił się prawdziwy Kuma, który spowodował dotykiem, że Zoro zniknął. Chcąc uchronić Sanjiego i Usoppa od takiego losu postanowił ich chronić. Kuma dotknął więc Brooka swoją łapką. Przygody rozdzielonej załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza thumb|200px|Wezwanie Szatana. Po trzech dniach i nocach Brook trafił w kraju Ależemzgłodniał na wyspie obiboków. Szkielet trafił w sam środek rytuału przywołania szatana. Ci byli gotów oddać mu duszę po to by ten zemścił się na plemieniu długorękich. Wiedząc, że musi powrócić do załogi zignorował satanistów. Jednak, gdy zauważył przerażoną dziewczyną, poprosił ją, by pokazała mu swoje majtki. Słysząc tę prośbę wszyscy pokazali swoje majtki. Na widok męskiej bielizny Brook był zszokowany i zdziwiony. Brook zauważył, że dziewczyna z plemienia Harahetternia została porwana przez długorękich, a jej rodacy tylko się przyglądali zamiast walczyć. Brook zaczął ich zachęcać do działania. Wyjaśnił im, że żaden bóg albo diabeł nie może im pomóc. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook pisze piosenkę. Do Brooka dotarła wiadomość o wojnie na Marineford. Szkielet chciał pocieszyć swojego kapitana. Kultyści Szatana przekonali Brooka, by ten zaatakował długorękich. Został jednak przez nich schwytany przez trzech długorękich. Został uwięziony w klatce. Przypadkiem trafił na gazetę o ponownym przybyciu Luffy'ego na Marineford. Rozszyfrował o co chodziło w wiadomości (3D2Y). Brook postanowił się szkolić i przy okazji został gwiazdą rocka. Przygoda na wyspie ryboludzi Powrót na archipelag Sabaody thumb|200px|lewo|Ostatni koncert Brooka. Brook stał się znany jako Soul King. Teraz kończy swoją trasę koncertową. Przed koncertem powiedział menedżerom, że przechodzi na emeryturę. Później odwiedził Shakky. Ta powiedziała mu, że sytuacja na wyspie jest bardziej niepokojąca. W czasie koncertu wbiegli marynarze i powiedzieli o poprzednim życiu Brooka i o jego przyłączeniu się do martwego już Luffy'ego. Brook powiedział, że Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy żyje i, że pewnego dnia zostanie Królem Piratów. Odgrywa potem jedną piosenkę, po czym fani Soul Kinga rzucają się na marynarzy. Brook dociera na Sunny'ego dzięki pomocy Różanym Jeźdźcom. Zaczął płakać z radości, gdy powrócił Luffy. Gdy Hancock pokonała marynarzy, Brook został zahipnotyzowany i zemdlał kiedy ona mrugnęła w jego kierunku (mrugnięcie było dla Luffy'ego). Thousand Sunny zaczął się zanurzać. Podwodny raj thumb|200px|Słomkowi zmierzają na wyspę ryboludzi. Po kilku trudnościach (załoga Caribou, Kraken) Sunny dotarł na wyspę ryboludzi, gdzie załoga się rozdzieliła. Spotyka Pappuga i razem idą do Mermaid Cafe, gdzie spotkał fanki. Keimi przyprowadziła Luffy'ego i Usoppa. Brook zauważa list gończy za Vander Deckenem. Dowiaduje się, że to Vander Decken IX. Podczas jazdy taksówką Brook widzi fabrykę słodyczy z symbolem załogi Big Mom. Brook i inni dostali za darmo cokolwiek chcieli w sklepie Pappuga. Następnie Brook i inni popłynęli do pałacu królewskiego. Po przybyciu do pałacu, każdy patrzył na nich ze strachem. Po wejściu do kasty, Luffy odchodzi w poszukiwaniu żywności, podczas gdy Brook zastanawia się, kiedy bankiet ruszy. thumb|200px|lewo|Brook, Pappug i syreny. Gdy do pałacu dociera wiadomość o znikających syrenach podejrzenie pada na Słomkowych, ponieważ Shyarly przepowiedziała, że chłopiec w słomkowym kapeluszu zniszczy Królestwo Ryugu. Brook, Nami i Usopp pokonują straż królewską, a Zoro kuje w łańcuchy króla Neptuna. thumb|200px|Brook, Usopp i Nami walczą ze strażą pałacową. Gdy dobiega wiadomość z pokoju Shirahoshi Brook pragnie zobaczyć syrenią księżniczkę, więc biegnie sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczna. Minister prawej strony go krytykuje co Brook odbiera inaczej i bierze go ze sobą. Na miejscu obaj są zaskoczeni, gdyż Luffy schował księżniczkę w brzuchu Megalo. Pałac został zaatakowany przez Hody'ego Jonesa i Vander Deckena IX. Z tego powodu Usopp, Zoro i Brook trafili do klatki. Pomieszczenie z klatką zaczęło wypełniać się wodą, więc Brook użył nowej zdolności i jego dusza odłączyła się od ciała i poprosiła Pappuga o pomoc. thumb|200px|Brook niesie ministra prawej strony do Shirahoshi. Ostateczne Brook, Zoro, Usopp i Pappug zjawiają się na placu Gyoncorde, gdzie dochodzi do walki. Gdy kilku ryboludzi chciało zabić Shirahoshi Brook ich zahipnotyzował i pociął. Później dochodzi do walki między Brookiem, a Zeo. Podczas walki, Zeo owija łańcuch na szyję Brooka i odłącza od ciała jego głowę. Gdy jego głowa spada na ziemię, Brook tylko myśli o jak w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, w czasie których on dowiedział się o prawdziwej mocy Diabelskiego Owocu. Dzięki tej mocy, ciało Brooka jest odporne na takie rzeczy. Po małych trudnościach Brook pokonuje Zeo. Po wszystkim Słomkowi poszli na przyjęcie, a gdy odpływali pożegnali się z Shirahoshi. Po drodze do Nowego Świata Słomkowi trafili na wieloryby i Brook krzyczał do nich z nadzieją, że są to krewni Laboona. Przygoda na Punk Hazard thumb|200px|lewo|Sanji znajduje uśpioną załogę. Wkrótce po dotarciu do Nowego Świata załoga trafiła na Punk Hazard. Brook wyjaśnił kim są samurajowie. Gdy Luffy i jego grupa zeszła na wyspę, reszta (w tym Brook) zostali uśpieni. Wrogowie zabrali wszystkich poza Brookiem, którego porzucili jako martwego. Gdy Brook się obudził zauważył, że Sunny jest po drugiej stronie wyspy przy jakimś wysokim budynku. Informuje Luffy'ego, Robin, Usoppa i Zoro o swojej sytuacji. thumb|200px|Brook walczy z torsem Kin'emona. Na lądzie Brook planował ulepić bałwana, ale zaatakował go tułów samuraja. Samuraj okazuje się być potężny i ignoruje pytania Brooka o to czemu walczy. Po pojedynku Brook odnajduje grupę Luffy'ego walczącą z centaurami i Brązowobrodym. Brook pokonał centaury i ukradł im płaszcze. mały|200px|lewo|Brook, Zoro i Sanji zaatakowani gazem KYP. Później, gdy Słomkowi spotkali się wszyscy na wyspie związali Brązowobrodego. Słomkowi rozdzielają się, by znaleźć ciało Kin'emona. Brook poszedł z Zoro i Sanjim (w ciele Nami). Grupa widzi ślady Yeti Cool Brothers, a później ich spotyka. Bracia strzelają w Słomkowych gazem KYP. Nagle pojawiła się góra. Brook twierdzi, że czytał o czymś podobnym w książce, co było z palącej mazi, która paliła ubrania kobiet, a gdy Sanji to usłyszał wykazał duże zainteresowanie tą lekturą. thumb|200px|Smiley goni Słomkowych i Kin'emona. Brook próbował pociąć Smileya. Zoro nawrzeszczał na niego, ponieważ wiedział, że cięcia nic nie mogę zrobić szlamowi. Gdy ciało Kin'emona zostało złożone, Brook skomentował ich równy wzrost. Gdy Kinemon pokazał swój Styl Lisiego Ognia, cała czwórka zaczęła uciekać. Smiley zmienił się w salamandrę i strzelił wielką kulą szlamu. W czasie ucieczki Brook uznał, że chętnie zobaczy styl walki Kin'emona. Ostatecznie trafili na wielki cukierek, który został zjedzony przez Smileya, który zmienił się w Krainę Śmierci. Po długim biegu Brook, Zoro, Sanji i Kin'emon trafiają do reszty załogi, Smokera, Tashigi i Lawa. Załoga ruszyła na Brązowobrodym szukać syna Kin'emona Momonosuke. Jadąc na Brązowobrodym Brook i Kin'emon zaczęli się kłócić o to, który będzie walczył ze smokiem. Ostatecznie zaatakowali go Nami, Usopp i Robin. Kin'emon w końcu ruszył pierwszy przed Brookiem i zaczął walczyć ze smokiem w celach obrony przed jego ogniem. Zaatakowali zaś razem i pokonali go. Nawigacja en:Brook/History fr:Brook/Histoire Kategoria:Podstrony postaci